


Nautiscarader's Ladrien Month, day 1: Love Poem

by nautiscarader



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, shy adrien is good adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for the first day of <a href="http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/145267673630/miraculous-months-of-love-hey-miraculers">Ladrien Month</a>. Dunno if I'm gonna write for any other day, this one was written on the whim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nautiscarader's Ladrien Month, day 1: Love Poem

Marinette would never admit how often she reads Alya's Ladyblog. Ever since its creation, the first blog documenting lives of the two Parisian superheroes was steadily growing, accumulating thousands of views each day, and being cited as official source of information.  
Things changed for both of them when Alya allowed users to post messages as well.

Almost immediately, an endless stream of posts started pouring in, giving her more headaches she was already having to deal with. At least a hundred different people (all with very creative and not at all cliché usernames) were claiming to be Ladybug, Chat Noir, Hawkmoth or that they knew for sure their real identities. 

Tu put it bluntly, someone had to work as a spam filter, and Marinette couldn't say no.  

Part of her was having enormous fun, reading all sorts of conspiracy theories about herself, while another voice in her head (or sometimes outside, in the form of Tikki) was telling her that these messages should not be taken that lightly. And sometimes it was true - people were sending locations of Akuma attacks, asking for their relatives or reporting collateral damage. 

And some people were sending letters to Ladybug, one of which caught Marinette's attention this afternoon. It was a love poem, borderline erotic, describing in minute details the beauty of her visage and her figure, as well how fragrant and delicate her scent was. Marinette could swear that her face was getting more crimson than her suit the more times she read it. However, the poem itself wasn't what made the bluenette so thrilled. The author of the message wanted to meet her.

\- Tikki, tell me what to do!  
\- It could be a trap - said the little Kwami, doing somersaults around her head - ...or maybe you really have a secret admirer! Maybe it is a good idea to at least see who it is. 

Marinette was anxious about moments like these. Breaking someone's heart was the last thing she wanted, especially given how elusive love interest she was. She looked at the date once more and suddenly, the decision made itself.

\- It's tonight! Tikki, he wants to meet me tonight! - Marinette screamed before falling from her chair.

 

Two hours later, on the rooftops of the Greek Quarter, Ladybug was hiding from the unexpected drizzle that rolled over Paris an hour ago. Staying in the alcove above the Rue de la Harpo, she was trying to spot her admirer amongst the thinning crowds. The rain has successfully repelled most of them, but one lone silhouette appeared seemingly out of nowhere exactly when the churches around her started striking seven in the afternoon. 

Still staying in the shadows, Marinette took a good look at the young man stepping out of the alleyway, trying to see if she knew him. Perhaps he was one the bystanders she managed to save? Or maybe someone akumatised? Or perhaps-

Marinette had to cover her mouth in order not to scream. The tip of the umbrella has lifted, revealing a familiar face of a blond-haired model, desperately looking around - and up. She quickly hid behind the wet church wall, taking one deep breath after another. 

"Adrien Agreste loves me. Adrien Agreste, the same man I love, loves me back!" was racing through her mind back and forth. Marinette took one more breath and decided to confront him like a responsible mature teenager she was. But not before giggling about it some more.

Adrien was sure he saw someone on the rooftop on the opposite side of a street. He tipped his umbrella again to take another look, but the statue he was looking at turned out to be just that - a statue. And then someone touched his shoulder. 

He jumped, almost loosing the grip on his umbrella and his briefcase, and turned around only to meet the eyes of Ladybug staring right at him.

\- Looking for someone?  
\- Ladybug! - he stammered - I didn't know if you'd come...

It was a privilege for Marinette to observe her dreamy man, now looking absolutely astonished and embarrassed because of his slightly immature and over-romanticised behaviour. 

\- Well, if someone takes so much time to write such a beautiful poem, then it's only fair to grant his request.  
\- I'm - I'm so glad you liked it- Adrien started, but was quickly stopped by Ladybug taking a large book from her red round purse.  
\- Too bad the author died four hundred years ago.

Watching Adrien embarrassed was nothing compared to him being ashamed of what he has done. All the eloquence and wit she loved him for suddenly disappeared, leaving a stuttering mess of a man caught in the act. 

\- You... you knew?  
\- It's Shakespeare's, pretty well known - Ladybug continued, shuffling through the pages of her book - Although you have changed the colour of the hair in one line... that's cute.  
"And you haven't omitted the one about breasts", she thought.  
\- Ladybug, I... I'm sorry.

The rain around them kept falling all the way through his apologies.

\- Ladybug, I wasn't able to write anything as beautiful as these... and I've kept thinking about you, but couldn't express myself... Do you think it's silly?

Marinette wasn't sure what to answer, but the moment he turned around she knew she hesitated too long.  

\- No, of course not - her calm voice brought Adrien's attention and hope back - It's just... if you want to woo a lady, it's always best to be original. Next time, try something simpler, perhaps...?

Marinette ended her speech with a smile, although she had no idea how the lovesick man in front of her will take her criticism.  

\- All right, Ladybug, I'll do so. And I'm glad you mentioned "next time".

The friendly smile on Marinette's face disappeared, leaving her in the same state of confusion she left Adrien a moment ago. She was about to say something to counter his comeback, but a loud car horn in the distance brought made Adrien turn his eyes from her. 

\- I'm so sorry, Ladybug, that's my cue. I... I do hope we will meet again, right?  
\- Right.... - was the last word she uttered before Adrien sprinted to the black car on the opposite side of the street. 

Marinette took a few steps back into the alley, before jumping on one rooftop after another, until she was safe from the prying eyes of the bystanders or the cameras. Once she detransformed, she sat under the same stone gallery she was hiding before, trying to collect her thoughts. She felt the nudging in her purse, as her Kwami was desperately trying to escape her prison. 

\- You did it! You talked to Adrien! - Tikki sang, being overjoyed, flying from one side of her head to another.  
\- Yes, but I don't know *how*! I was surprised I could open my mouth at all.  
\- Being a Ladybug gives you confidence. - her Kwami replied - Not just to fight the evil, but also to solve your private problems... Although he has left you rather speechless...  
\- Then what should I do? - Marinette screamed, grasping the pondering Kwami - Do... Do I meet with him as a Ladybug, should we go on a date? And what about me, Marinette? I love him as well! Should I be jealous of myself? 

Tikki observed her friend, frantically walking back and forth between two walls, debating her love conundrum she got herself into. She vaguely remembered other Ladybugs having them as well... but not to that extent.

\- Well... - she started, breaking Marinette's derailed train of thought - You still have these messages. At least he will be able to talk to you. Which reminds me - she flew closer to her face - You have published that post, have you? Because if you haven't...  
\- ThenAdrienwillknowwhoLadybugisandIwillbefinished! - Marinette exploded, before running around trying to find an escape route from the rooftop. 

Tikki sighed, thinking how long will it take Marinette to remember who she can become.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes, I have written this one in a hurry. Also, just like in my other ML fic, I keep the tradition of making up places in Paris based on their real life counterparts. 
> 
> Also on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/145267070020/ladrien-june-day-1-rated-t-if-you-really)).


End file.
